The Walking Dead: TLOZ: THE REDUX
by NN010
Summary: Remake of a story I posted as NN009. AU: 7 months after Lee's death, Clementine, Omid, and Christa come across 2 brothers shortly after they escaped Carver's Camp. Follow their tales as they come across Hyrule and go their seperate ways, one of them goes back to Hyrule, the others countinue to live in an apocalypse. Cabin group, Carver (obviously), and Ganon eventually. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

The Walking Dead: TLOZ: THE REDUX

A Walking Dead Season 2 Fanfic:

Author's Note: This is an AU fanfic that is this: What if Clementine, Christa, and Omid came across two brothers 7 months after the events of season 1 (The brothers had just escaped from Howe's Hardware, one brother is 20, the other is 18, both by the events of season 2) This was my first fanfic so yeah. Chapters 1-10 are reupload's of previous chapters I uploaded as NN009.

The Legend of Zelda and its characters belong to Nintendo, The Walking Dead (the game) and its characters belong to Telltale Games. I only own my OC's

Chapter 1: Prologue: Nick's POV: Alex and I had just escaped from Howe's Hardware A.K.A. Carver's Camp. We took some food, medical supplies, water, and 1 AK-47.

"We will find a weapon for you soon." I promised to my brother. We came across a shack that had a Ninja Sword and a Japanese Shield, Alex took both items.

"Told you so." I responded with. A few minutes later we noticed 3 people walking in the forest, we talked about if should show ourselves and see if they are good people or sneak passed them.

"Well I'm taking my chances on this decision!" Alex decided.

"Well I'm going with you." I told him. We went out of the bushes, they drew their weapons and in response we drew ours.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, we just want to talk this over!" I pleaded. The 3 decided to lower their weapons and we lowered ours.

"I'm Omid, this is Christa (Pointing at the pregnant woman), and this is Clementine (Pointing at the little girl)." Omid introduced himself and his plus 2's.

"I'm Nick and this is Alex." I introduced myself and my brother.

"So, do you want us to travel with you?" I asked Omid.

"Hell yeah!" Omid answered.

Another Author's Note: We will skip Omid's death because Nick and Alex don't contribute to that.

17 months later: Alex's POV: All 4 of us were discussing about who goes with who.

"Ok so…" I stuttered.

"BOOM" goes the dynamite,

"Lurkers, great just great." I yelled out.

"What are you talking about they are Walkers you asshole!" Christa snapped at me.

"SHING". The 'Walkers' were coming in bunches furiously. I did a random spin attack which I found very effective.

"The Walkers are outnumbering us!" Clem yelled out. A horse showed up and saved the 4 of us. The person riding the horse is Hylian.

"You have an AK-47, get off your ass and cover us!" the Hylian yelled to Nick.

"I got it!" Nick yelled out in response, he started shooting.

"Where are we going?" Clem asked the Hylian.

"Hyrule." answered the Hylian. At Hyrule we entered the gate just before night fall.

"So, what the fuck is your name?" Nick asked the Hylian.

"Impa of the Sheikah tribe." The Hylian named Impa answered.

"Can I have Clem?" Nick asked.

"Sure, take care of her." Christa answered.

"I will." Nick answered. Christa left Hyrule in the morning to find supplies but she never returned. Nick, Clem, and I stayed in Hyrule for a couple of days.

THE END FOR NOW!


	2. Back to Reality

The walking dead: TLOZ: THE REDUX:

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's; everything else belongs to either Telltale Games or Nintendo.

Chapter 2: Back To Reality: Nick's POV: While we were in Hyrule we got some supplies like: a Hylian shield for Alex, canned food, an ocarina also for Alex, more ammo for Clem, and I got jack shit (basically nothing). So we've been in Hyrule for 3 days now and we're packing up to go to Wellington (A community up in Michigan). Alex goes to the Hyrule Castle to talk to Princess Zelda to get us transportation. Meanwhile I called Christa on my IPhone. Christa and I agreed to meet up in Wellington. Alex got us a BMW M5 and because he got the car he drove. Clem was in the back seat drawing pictures on paper the Hylians gave her. After a couple hours we ran into a gravel road. The M5 didn't have off-road tires. We came across a dog and he attack Clem right away but, Alex used his shield and dived furiously in front of Clem. So Clem was alright but, Alex sprained an arm and couldn't carry his weapons. So I carried him the rest of the way. After an hour of walking, walkers attacked one almost got Clem but a young man in his 20's cut its head off, an older man in his late 50's or early 60's shot an arrow into another walker's skull. We ran off with these 2 men, they introduce themselves as Luke and Pete and we introduce ourselves. Pete notices Alex's sprained arm and promises that their doctor Carlos will look at his arm.

"NEIGH", Impa showed up and she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Nick, you can't trust these people, my proof is that one time they put me into a coma." rants Impa. Luke runs in and talks to Impa,

"We didn't mean to, we closed the cabin door while your hand was stuck and we opened the door and you had so much blood we thought you were a walker so we shot you" explains Luke.

"See you Nick, you bastard." yells Impa. We check on Alex and he was gone. We argue with a Hispanic but he said

"I swear he went with Impa."

Meanwhile at Hyrule: (Alex's POV)

"Man you're right Impa, the medical equipment there was shit." I said.

"You want to stay?" questions Impa.

"I'll think long and hard about it." I answer.

"Hey Alex you want to go with me to Death Mountain, I'm Link." Link introduced himself and asked if I wanted to head to Death Mountain with him.

"Hell Yeah!" I said. At Death Mountain Trail: We go to Goran City to get the Spiritual Stone Of Fire.

THE END FOR NOW

Author's Note: I've never play TLOZ OOT fully but this is where I am. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! As of now there are 2 stories in this 1 fan fiction, 1 is an alternate version of the walking dead season 2 game, the other is an original Zelda adventure in the ocarina of time world.


End file.
